Breaking Every Rule
by MaliJo
Summary: Jack catches his girlfriend... cheating on him. A month after his breakup with Rapunzel, Aster decides to cheer him up by taking him to a strip club where he never looks up until he sees the partially naked dancer named Little Snowflake. Jack wonders how this woman ever hit rock bottom and it only takes a kind gesture from her sister, Anna till they meet again... (Jelsa) {ModernAU}
1. No Explanation

****A/N:****** It appears that I'm otherwise incapable of abandoning the Jelsa ship for my love of Helsa. Why dedicate yourself to one pairing when you could share your fondness amongst many? So anyway, here is a new Jelsa story. Forgive me if the Jelsa content is a little rusty, it's been a while. **

**RATED T: For language, violence, angst and suggestive themes. NOTE: I will be changing the rating to M when the first M-rated chapter is published. Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

No Explanation

* * *

><p>Jack Frost, full of fun surprises. It would be considered fortuitous to have a snowball hit you in the face by the rather good looking man of twenty-three. Today, however was the surprise of his lifetime, the day Jack would finally come to terms with how he felt for his girlfriend who he'd been dating since high school years, his young sweetheart…<p>

He had a diamond ring in the large pocket of his hoodie and was grinning from ear to ear as he strolled down the road towards Rapunzel's home, a string quartet and trailer of sweet smelling roses following behind. His plan was simple and well thought out: Rapunzel was now at work and would return home within half an hour, giving him plenty of time to assemble the fiddlers and festoon her room in pink roses and candles.

Yes, Jack was going to propose. When he had told his social group straight on of his intentions, they were all slightly surprised. Who could blame them? It was both refreshing and slightly eerie to see Jack as the romantic type, in fact they all believed that _Rapunzel_ would be the one to pull out the ring first. Jack was the man of boisterous fun, of cheap and cheesy pickup lines, not a nervous love-sick wreck like the younger Hiccup as a prime example.

Though their hearts were at ease as they heard his plan and settings of the proposal. His original plan was to freeze the ring in an ice-cube and put it in her drink which was bound to fail, crash straight to the ground (if not in her throat). Plus, the group knew that Rapunzel was a timid type of hopeless romantic; if a proposal was to be carried out, it had to be full of _meaning_ with aspects of their six years together. The proposal, Merida told him should represent what all of those years meant to him and together along with the help of Hiccup, Merida, Bunny, Toothiana and Astrid, they came up with the perfect plan and setting.

All that was to do now, was set it up and he'd be ready to go. Jack glanced down at his outfit of his simple frost-spluttered hoodie and umber skinny jeans whilst he had slipped on a pair of blue canvas shoes. Though he was in the romantic mood, he wasn't going to go all out with a tuxedo and wax his legs. He was perfectly content to keep his childlike antics present and the only new thing he wore was a murky blue beanie hat.

Jack was overwhelmed with excitement as he pictured Rapunzel's reaction, jumping up and down, her short brunette hair swishing as she laughed with delectation and her pale green eyes searching out his, holding hopefully the words for acceptance he longed to hear. The thoughts didn't once daunt him, ever.

Becoming a man was a big thing for him, and not just physically _appearing_ a man but containing emotional maturity and knowledge. His days of chasing skirts and attending an abundance of detentions were over by far, lost to the horizon. The only thing he kept from his old days was his adorable smirk and light chuckle.

Both him and Rapunzel had grown up into adults, together and Jack felt that it was time. He was ready, ready to get down on one knee and pull out the ring before his love. He was even prepared to serenade her with a deep heart-felt voice should the task prove too nerve-racking to put into slow words. He was by all means ready to be a husband, completely bestow himself to Rapunzel, hand her his heart, unless of course he had done that already. He had the highest of high hopes that she could return the smile, the happy answer he longly awaited, he had a sense she was... a tingle… in his belly of all things.

Thoughts started invading his mind and before he knew it, he was in conflict. About himself most of all, though each recurring image made him chuckle slightly.

_Man, can I even call you that? When did you replace your dick with feelings?_

_When I fell in love…_

_With who? Leonardo Dicaprio? You've turned into a full-blow woman, I tell you._

_Says who?_

_Says me, yourself of course. Stop the charade, you're like a hopeless romantic before a wedding._

_No, I'm a hope_ful _romantic before a proposal. _

_Whatever you say, Romeo._

Jack smiled to himself as Rapunzel's home came into view, his heartbeat expedited, his breathing became choppy but yet he still paced forward as if there was no tomorrow, the string quartet trailing behind him along with the potent flowers. He fished into his pocket for the spare key he had been given some time ago should he feel the need to check on her (which he rarely did).

He fumbled around the door lock before managing to twist and open it, the essence of her familiar perfume embracing his features, smelling faintly of lilacs and sunshine. His grin widened, he appeared a love-sick puppy before the string players who whirled their eyes backwards and followed Jack through the front room to the staircase whilst the man of the evening locked the door back up again.

As they waltzed through the living room, a large canvas spluttered in paints of all colours caught his eye, it was an abstract butterfly, painted by Rapunzel. She always enjoyed art, no matter how slapdashed she left the room afterwards. He only thanked himself for reminding her to place newspaper beneath her workspace, which as luck would have it, she did this time.

Once everyone had finally made their way into Rapunzel's room, it was spotless. Jack was glad he wouldn't have to clean up with the little time he'd have to arrange the small band and roses.

He scattered the roses neatly across the room, some layered her bed and drawers whilst others sprung out from various places and Jack delicately plucked the red petals from their place and sprinkled them across the floor in spiral motions before arraying the quartet in the middle of the room, frowning in mere concentration as he did so.

"Ok, so you start playing just as she walks in, no earlier, no later" Jack explained "I really want this to be a surprise."

The four men and women nodded sternly before setting up their instruments of two violins, one cello and one viola. He pictured it once again, her smile emerging up like the sun she often was.

In her room… of course it wasn't the most amorous place in the world to pop the question that 95% of women long to hear after several years but he knew it would be good enough for her, in fact, it would make her even happier because at least he'd made an effort to think of somewhere dedicated to herself, packed with the many things she loves and the _man_ she loves. Or at least she told that to him everyday.

He smiled whilst closing the door quietly, his eye catching onto the framed picture of the happy couple Rapunzel had kept from their four-year anniversary that they spent in Hawaii. Good days, happy days. They made Jack feel warm and gooey inside even though his outside appeared and remained a hard, manly shell.

"All sorted?" Jack asked, weaving around and the cello player grinned a half-smile towards Jack.

"Dude, this is like porn for the ladies" he told Jack, pointing to the instruments and roses "and you've been together for so long, stop worrying. She's going to say yes."

"Thanks, man" Jack sighed in relief. It turned out that the small reassurement from a paid stranger was more reassuring than Jack originally speculated.

Like a wake-up alarm in the morning, Jack's eyes widened and the hairs on the back of his neck sparked upwards. He had heard a key discreetly turn in the front door before it creaked opened and clicked shut again.

A mixture of excitement and nerves lurched up his stomach and numbed his brain so quickly that his sight blurred, he'd almost forgot to signal the quartet to get ready and then to reach deep inside his pocket for the navy velvet box, flicking it open to check that the ring was still resting in the fabric. Fortunately it was.

Perhaps Rapunzel had sensed Jack was in her home because he heard heavy breathing which could only indicate that she had been running to get here. After all, she was fifteen minutes early from work which was unusual for her as she would on many occasions stay later to get more work done.

The door knob shimmied uncontrollably, as if she couldn't twist it properly before it finally budged open. There was no turning back now, no leaping out of the window or running home like a wimp. This was it.

Jack fell on his knee, the box half-open in his palm, the bows stroking the strings of the instruments behind him. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly but deeply. Her face came into view, her lips were sealed and her eyes were also closed. It took only one glance up to see why…

He face was glued to another face, her legs were enveloped around another's waist and her shorts were pulled down ever so slightly so that Jack could make out the purple band of lacy underwear she was wearing that day. She was in the middle of making out with another man, around the age of twenty-seven, chestnut fringe, tanned skin and chocolate eyes. The worst thing was that Jack knew this guy. He'd seen this man in her house before, maybe a year or so ago. The plumber.

When Rapunzel had stopped listening to the sounds of her own moans and the plumber's groans and took into account the classical music playing softly in her room, she untied herself from the man and glared at Jack, her face flushing red, her eyes bulbous, her shorts still revealing the fact that the two were going to go much further than tongue waltzing.

Quickly, the quartet stopped playing and Jack just froze on the spot, still on his knee, the velvet box clutched between his fingers. He stared at Rapunzel and then, to the man repeatedly. Jack's mouth hung open slightly and his heart beated uncontrollably. He wanted this to be fake, he wanted this to be a nightmare. But it wasn't, it was cold and harsh reality.

In that moment, Jack didn't feel like getting upset even though he felt it and he knew he would express it later on that night. Instead, he felt nothing, nothing at all. He was too shocked to cry, too stunned to breath and unfortunately, it was anger that reached his heart first.

"What the fuck is this?!" Jack hissed, standing up quickly, his voice thick and hurt. Rapunzel bit her lip and glared at her bare feet. There was no explanation for this, there was no excuse for what she had done and what he had caught her doing just now. He was about to propose, he'd been through all this trouble and his answer came to him before he even asked.

"Jack…" she started solemnly, she didn't know what else to say besides a whisper of his name. Could she say sorry, would it make a difference to him with all this anger displayed on his face, all the hurt and betrayal in his blue eyes.

"You two… you…" Jack was lost for words, he grabbed a fistfull of silver hair in both his hands and bent down for a second, staring hard at the floor, his teeth bared viciously, his eyes red with tears that he didn't know he was holding back. But he didn't cry, he just bent there, shocked and lost. The string quartet awkwardly filed out of the room and later, out of the house, knowing that it'd be wiser for them to send for a cheque rather than ask now for the money.

Jack stood up straight, the ring back in his pocket, the room haunted by silence. His face was strained, contorted, his eyes were bloodshot and Rapunzel could not look even close to Jack's direction.

"What is this?" Jack asked again, finding it hard not to stammer.

"Jack…" Rapunzel began.

"Who is this asshole?!"

"Eugene, but Jack… you need to know that-"

"That what?! You're fucking the plumber. How long has this been going on?!"

And then there was silence, no one spoke, no one cried or shouted. Jack was left with his second indirect answer of the night. _Too long._

"Forget it, I don't even want to know. Goodnight, Rapunzel, Eugene" Jack said quietly, brushing past them through the doorway, finding it hard not to spin around and flaw Eugene to the ground. He left without a word and Rapunzel's hazel eyes followed him down the stairs and out of the door. She didn't try to stop him, she didn't call for him back, she let him go. And that felt like a punch to the jugular, a kick to the stomach.

Jack sprinted around the corner where he was unseen and unheard, alone under the dark and clouded sky, his eyes brimming with sharp, painful tears. He let them fall from his eyes and collapsed in surrender against the wall.

New voices echoed like ghostly moans in his mind as his eyes leaked unhappy and happy old memories. _How could she do this to me? Why? Did I do something wrong?_

Yet for the approaching six years of their unwavering relationship, Jack had resisted female temptation at all costs and always, always been faithful to his other half. He got thinking then that this could have been going on the whole time, this crystal clear affair could have been happening for much longer than Jack hoped was true. Weeks, months, years perhaps…

His breath was sharp and he tensed as if he'd received a sore cut at the thought of Rapunzel with another man, maybe various other men, maybe she had a whole string of lovers every time she 'worked late.'

There was instantly a hole in the centre of Jack's chest. A hole that had never been there before and so quickly been cultivated. It would take a long, long time to fill if not, never.

Perhaps he could go home and go to sleep and when he awoke the next day, fid it was all a dream within a dream. But he knew that would never be. Rapunzel was a free spirit, and it wasn't her fault she didn't like to be locked to one person but she had enough comfort and love to survive a breakup like this, she had enough experience and witty charm to go out and find someone, as demonstrated. But Jack… he was all alone, hopeless and not hopeful. Invisible to the ones that could matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow and fave if you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review to tell me what you think and what you would like to see! I would love my readers' input :)<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Frozen, ROTG, Tangled, Brave, HTTYD and any other character movies used! Nor do I own the cover image. However, I own the story line and string of OCs.**

**~MaliJo x**


	2. Little Snowflake

**Chapter Two**

Little Snowflake

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Months Later...<strong>_

Jack sighed as he poured himself some black coffee, earthy aromas swirling around the kitchen. He was wearing only some blue chequered pyjama bottoms as the light seeped through his bedhead. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and swung around to retrieve his mobile phone that quickly started singing its ringtone tune.

"What" Jack answered groggily, stirring sugar into his hot beverage.

"Oi, that's not how you answer the phone" spoke a voice and Jack realised it was Aster speaking to him and on normal occasions Jack would refer to the man as 'Bunny' but today he wasn't feeling in the mood for a tedious argument or painful joke, so he leant against the kitchen surface and took a sip of his coffee, conjuring up the start of a new conversation and Jack was fairly sure he knew why Bunny was calling again.

"Aster" Jack greeted and there was a short silence.

"That's also unusual for you" Bunny told sheepishly.

"Yeah well, like yesterday and the day before, and the day before I'm not in the mood to go out and get drunk with you and the gang, sorry"

"Come on, don't be so cold. You've put a hold on us for two months, it's getting ridiculous now, seriously"

"Sorry that I don't want to get shitfaced and happy after my girlfriend has been cheating on me"

"Man, this is why… You don't see what I see… You see a poor guy who has been doting upon this girl for years who has been loving her forever and she's just torn out his heart and gone and rode another man's dick"

"Err… that kind of is what has actually happened, yeah"

"No, no but wait! You know what I see? I see a guy who has been chained to this bitch for so long, too long in fact but now, he's free. Free to go sleep with any girl he wants, free to drink until morning light, free to go anyplace without telling anyone. Free from Rapunzel."

Jack tensed when he heard her name and bit his tongue. A whole two months later after Jack had unfortunately caught Rapunzel with her legs ribboning around the plumber yet he still felt such intense pain when her name was echoed from anyone's mouth. He wanted to forget her, he needed to forget her. But how can you forget someone who gave you so much happiness when you had none?

"Jacky, you still there?" Bunny called.

"Unfortunately, yes" Jack replied and he heard Bunny sigh backwards.

"This is unhealthy for a man, even you. Come one, you've been cooped up in your apartment for weeks. It's about time you get out there again. Have a pint with us"

"No can do, sorry. I told you before over and over, I'm just not feeling it"

"I'll make you feel it"

"No, Aster, sorry, again but I'm staying in"

"With who? Bridget Jones and Ben and Jerry? You're better than this"

"No, I'm not, I'm a worthless piece of crap and I just want to be alone right now"

"Okay… I didn't think it'd have to come to this… but just think, Rapunzel is out there right now as we speak sucking dick. She's sucking on that big fat dick like it's a popsicle and buddy, it's not yours anymore. She ain't into your flavour right now. She don't like no blueberry, she's going for a dripping red raspberry, you get me?"

"... You asshole"

"So… we'll pick you up this evening. You'll be in right? Yeah, you will. See you mate."

And before Jack could argue against Bunny's invitation, the phone hung up and Jack had to motivate himself for the night. His friends had been pestering him since the breakup to join them on their all-nighter drunk quests, on their morning-hangover hikes and other fun shit that he used to enjoy before this sadness shadowed him and perhaps it was about time he stopped feeling sorry for himself and joined his friends in play before he would lose _them _as well.

His emotions were scattered all over the place and he felt like a teenage girl, her hormones spewing around this way and that. He just felt so inadequate. Each time he moved, he felt like he had left something behind. It was the kind of feeling you get when you go out on a trip and later realise that you left something fairly important at home yet there's no way of getting it back. Yeah, he felt that, but a hundred times harder on his chest.

"Bunny's right" Jack quietly spoke to himself "this is getting ridiculous now." He drained the rest of his thick, gritty coffee and glared at the framed photo of him and Rapunzel; the same one he had reminisced beside on that night he was due to propose to her. He flipped the framed photo upside down and a weight that had been exasperatedly pressed against his heart had suddenly been lifted, he didn't feel like lying eyes were staring at him and the room became just a tint warmer.

_I can get over her…. I will get over her._

* * *

><p>At 7:46pm, a black Land Rover pulled outside of Jack's apartment and the stern beeps of the horn jolted the poor man upwards and he rushed to his window, opening it wide from the first floor, shouting down at the ground "SHUT UP, OR THE LANDLORD WILL TELL ME OFF!"<p>

The window of the vehicle slowly rolled open and a mess of grey, braided hair poked out, the strong pale face catching Jack's attention. He hadn't seen Bunny for so long that he looked almost like a stranger. How long was it since he last even stepped out of his apartment? Oh right, last night to go and get three tubs of chocolate ice cream.

"Hurry up, Frosty" he replied coolly before the window shadowed his face once more. Jack rolled his eyes and slammed the window shut, pacing towards his mirror to straighten out his leather brown jacket and blue jeans, snaking his feet into a pair of flats. Time to go.

Grabbing his mobile phone, wallet and keys, Jack sprinted out of the door, locking it behind him and leaped down the small flight of stairs to ground floor, otherwise walking normally to save energy as he reached the sidewalk and remained travelling towards the shiny car.

Jack opened the passenger door on the side and the front and heaved himself in to find two other people occupying the back passenger seats, their face widened with grins. Merida and Hiccup.

"Right, so this is going to be my new first night of getting pissed off my head?" Jack asked and Bunny chuckled as he started up the car.

"Yes my son! And the first of many!" Bunny exclaimed just as the Rover started to twist forward onto the road again.

"So we have a lot to talk about" Merida interjected, her accent think and curious.

"Oi, I'm not having any of you patronising Jack about anything, back off cos' tonight is about him. Even though his hair annoys me" Bunny told them.

"To Jack!" they all chanted as if they were already partly drunk and holding champagne glasses in the back of a dark limo. Jack hid a faint blush and occupied his time by staring out of the windows at all the cars speeding by, at the light of the streets and shops making patterns out of their speed and somehow painting away errors in time.

Jack was working up his alcohol appetite during the short journey of the car, taking in deep breaths ready to just let it go and enjoy himself for once after these long, dragging months of pain.

Unfortunately, Jack wasn't expecting the car to drive and park outside a KFC joint- where there is nothing to prepare for besides watery chicken and dry fries. No alcohol.

"Um… is there a secret party in here?" Jack asked sarcastically. All three shared a laugh and unclipped their seatbelts.

"No" Hiccup told him "but you can't party on an empty stomach" and one by one, each of them got out (even a hesitant Jack). He wasn't really hungry in the slightest and mentally prepared to drink gallons of alcohol, not consume oily carbs but nevertheless, sitting in the car and watching would've been quite tedious so Jack complied.

Bunny pushed the door open and the giddy couple Merida and Hiccup bounced merrily into the Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurant, scanning the menu for something tasty.

"Bargain bucket?" Merida suggested hopefully.

"Nah, there's like ten pieces of chicken in there" Hiccup sighed.

"Uh… wraps? Or popcorn chicken-" Merida was instantly cut off.

"Get whatever you want dudes, it's on me!" Bunny cheered and Merida and Hiccup 'hoorayed' in unison.

"Ugh" Jack sighed before feeling a strong arm wrap it's way around the boy.

"Cheer up, tonight's the night! Now I'll get you some chicken breasts and fries… mind you, there will be more than _chicken _breasts later" Bunny winked before rolling off towards the counter.

"What do you mean?!" Jack questioned but Bunny was already expelling his attention onto a worker behind the counter.

Every time Jack was deprived of the opportunity to go and drown his blood in vodka and tequila and whatnot, the more the emotions became a burden. They made his heart feel heavy and hard, his chest tight, his eyes sting, his brain ache and the lids of his eyes slowly flutter closed in hope of sleep. He stared longingly at the door of KFC and wondered if sneaking out would make much of a difference but what a preposterous idea that would be as the gang would immediately catch him up and drag him to the next wild and wacky stop in their late night adventure.

"Jack, quit looking so down" spoke a voice from behind him and he slowly rotated clockwise to meet the rounded face of Merida, who as it turned out, had been observing him for a fair amount of time.

The white-haired boy sighed to the floor, too ashamed to look into Merida's eyes. Because he knew, he knew that all his best friends were trying to cheer him up and show him a good night when he just wanted to lay in the dark for yet another night and another day. The heavy angst placed on him was becoming too big of a burden and it was evidently clear that his cold, broken mood was wavering and thus forth, uninterrupted.

"Besides" Merida began, falling into the seat beside him, as if she were already tipsy. "I'm going to be your designated driver so I don't want you to be wasting all the drinks and pussying out on all the fun when I have to be sober for you rotten men" and she laughed all her own, Jack half-smiled and it quickly faded as she turned away.

Once again, everyone was sandwiched into the car, the salty sweet taste of fast food lingering on their lips. Bunny began to speak first.

"R-right, get this dudes… A vegetarian walks into KFC… HAHAHAHAHA" and gradually the rest of the group began to laugh, albeit Jack of course and Hiccup sat back to observe aloud. "Oh right, yeah. You're veggie."

All at once the car started and Jack hadn't even realised that Merida and Bunny had swapped places as Bunny was now riding shotgun whilst Jack's ass was sat somewhere between depressiveness and Hiccup. He's been so caught up in his sorrow that he hadn't even realised the location of his friends and himself, just working through it, like a robot almost.

"How come you're not driving-" Jack instantly stopped himself as he watched Bunny take a long swig from a jumbo Buxton water bottle. "Ah right, the old Vodka trick" and that got a little chuckle from Jack, finally.

"Man, we are gonna get so wrecked tonight" Hiccup exclaimed, taking a sip of "Buxton" from Bunny.

"You better believe it, champ" Bunny said back.

"And oh God, we're gonna get so much ASS!" and Hiccup's eyes rolled back dreamily.

"Oi" Merida hissed "I will slap you!" But she was grinning playfully. Bunny's arm flew around Hiccup and man-hugged him tightly. He held his large hand out melodramatically and smiled, pointing somewhere in the horizon of Taco Bell and Starbucks.

"Hiccup, my friend, there's going to be so much ass that even Kim Kardashian would dig it, there's gonna be so much boob, too. More than Merida is ever giving you…"

"I heard that" she quipped.

Finally, Jack began to consciously listen once more and everything he heard portrayed as an important speech sounded like a place he hadn't been for years. Jack shot up and frowned. "Tell me you're not taking me to a strip club" he moaned. Somehow Bunny had an opposite reaction and boomed in laughter, patting Jack's shoulder ever so sincerely.

"Haha, Jack, no, no, no. I'm not _taking_ you to a strip club" Bunny said sweetly.

"Phew, good"

"I've already _took_ you to one" Bunny smirked and it took a little while before Jack knew what he meant and stared outside the dark windows to see a regular-looking bar with a neon sign on the roof signalling where one would find the butt-naked aspects of a woman. Or man for that matter.

"Oh, God" Jack sighed.

"Oh, God YES!" Hiccup grinned and then it became pretty obvious that it had either been a long time since Hiccup visited a strip club or the time before had been none existent.

"Am I really going in there with a club virgin?" Jack asked Bunny, hinting towards Hiccup.

"YEAH and Jesus Christ, you need to have some alcohol, mate" replied Bunny before he practically heaved Jack out of the car and towards the entrance of a strip club that went by the name of _Princess Pussy_.

"Have fun, boys! Remember that strippers are just trying to earn some dosh. You don't need to kill and bury them tonight" Merida informed.

"No promises" Bunny answered back and she drove off. Obviously not staying Jack suspected due to the temptation of alcohol. Or perhaps something more exposed than that. Jack quickly shook the lesbian Merida thought from his head.

"Hiccup, it's pretty sweet your girlfriend lets you go to a cathouse without getting all menstrual about it" Bunny admired, draping his arm over Hiccup's shoulders and beckoning Jack to join in.

"I know, right" Hiccup giggled and the entrance pushed open for them, the muffled sound of bass erupted into loud synths of house music and luminous blue, green and pink lights lit up the dark, loud room.

"Stop looking at the ground when there's sexy Princesses adorning you here" Bunny complained and Jack glanced up for a split second to see a girl in sequin lingerie winking at him seductively. He averted his eyes quickly to the ground.

"Aw, fuck. I hate being a guy…" Jack whined, biting his bottom lip. Bunny quickly intervened.

"Don't worry, man, you're allowed to get a stiffy in these places, I mean, how could you not?" and Jack looked down to see both gentlemen had become hardmen.

All around the trio, bright strobe lights flew in different directions, highlighting all the curves of the dancer's bodies. Jack referred back to the last thing Merida had said to them and thought quietly to himself. Each girl here from age of eighteen to thirty, black, white, tall or small, flat or curvy; they all had a life _outside _of _Princess Pussy _and because he wasn't puppy-sick over the manicured textures of their bodies, he was able to sit back and come to the conclusion as to why men would find it so easy to perceive each woman in here as an object. Every time they took a swing around the pole, each time they harmlessly flirted amongst their customers, they're not that woman who goes back to their family or kids and brings back money to put food out on the table, they're just _things_.

"Okay… what are you gonna have, lap dance?" Bunny asked Jack. But Jack shook his head and plopped himself down on one of the lounging chairs, staring up at the small catwalk where the pole was left cold and alone, waiting for someone to wrap their legs around it. He thought of Flynn the plumber then, Rapunzel's legs straddling his waist and Jack instantly cringed, repulsing at the distinctive memory.

"I'm just going to wait for the pole show" Jack told him quietly, leaning to one side on the armrest of the red throne-like chair that smelt oddly of sweat and shame. Prior to the cheap throne chairs, he noticed all of the girls entertaining were wearing gold and silver tiaras (apparently the whole bronze, silver, gold and platinum thing was a scoring system for the newbies and then up to the women who have really earned their tiara with their dancing and other bodily movements). So there was indeed a theme to Princess Pussy.

"I'll just start us off with a round of jägermeister then" Bunny concluded before heading towards the bar where in harmony to the Princess theme, the staff at the bar wore long red cloaks. Hiccup was suddenly then next to Jack, observing the pole, probably envisioning something rather lewd.

"You know this place is called Princess Pussy, right?" Hiccup asked and Jack nodded in response. "Well, it's the kind of place that sounds cheap and tacky yet classy and expensive at the same time, like, I don't know whether to think that we're either paying a sweet price for really good material or we're getting ripped off for a load of plastic Barbie dolls."

"Weirdo" Jack said, chuckling slightly.

"I'm being serious" Hiccup ranted.

"You're disregarding these women"

"I'm complimenting them."

Jack stayed silent then as he just assumed that Hiccup was a little drunk to refer to real-life women as _material- _implying that they were a physical object that could be moulded into whatever fit, or something that really only has a purpose for making the species of man happy, or a Barbie doll, which would suggest that every dancer in here was a toy for show and play. Hiccup sucked in a breath to begin talking...

"Look, dude, I know you think I'm sounding like a jerk here because I know how your mind works. I respect women just as much as you do but tonight, they are getting _paid _to dance, everything they do is for the extra money for their children or their addiction. They get a good amount of shit for this one night and we can't feel sorry for them because they could quit at anytime and go get another job but if they didn't like it here, they would have already gone as a lot of girls here really are just here for a couple of weeks for a bit of fun, I mean, why so many bronze and silver tiaras? We're here for the same reason, just for a shorter time so please, stop thinking about engaging them in an intellectual conversation, get some drinks flowing and just let it go… please."

"Damn" Jack smiled "you sure speak good for a drunk guy"

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am" Hiccup slurred in reply.

Bunny was soon approaching the guys once more with a tray of six shots of jägermeister, two for each man. Until of course, Jack noticed the bottle also sat atop the tray which could only mean that Bunny was determined to not only down his two shots but also refill them until the last drop in the bottle was disposed of inside his belly.

"Oh, God, you're going to get hammered" Jack sighed.

"No, _we're _gonna get hammered" Bunny laughed, snaking his hands around the two boys and squeezing them once again into a man-hug.

"Jack my man, your pole show is on in ten minutes, I asked" Bunny informed.

"Okay" Jack said.

"Hey Aster, how are you able to afford all this shit" Hiccup asked, rocking his head back and letting the sweet taste of jägermeister trickle down his throat, his face tensed for a small moment before he smiled in delight and Bunny answered.

"Well, you little ripper, I recently got a dollop of cash from work which comes along with a god damn promotion, bitches! So all drinks on me." Hiccup and Bunny cheered together.

_What did I buy with my promotion money? _Jack thought sullenly to himself _Oh right… a ring. _And he reached in his pocket where the cold, naked band of gold lay there as a reminder of his flaws.

* * *

><p>Jack Frost had been glaring unhappily down at where his feet rest so much so that he'd barely noticed the show had began to start. Noise lowered, lights dimmed and pink strobe lights bounced off of the catwalk. A show was about to start.<p>

Men and women around the club raised their cocktail and spirit glasses in anticipation of the displays about to come on the catwalk that was dusted in glitter and paper streamers. Bunny and Hiccup made a lot of drunk cheer at the front of the stage, holding each other by the shoulders and rocking back and forth rhythmically to the song that began to play (a drum and bass song by the sound of things).

Next, an exotic dancer by the name of Priya (Princess Priya) entered the catwalk, immediately causing a reaction of glorious screams and all at once she quirked her lips upwards into a form of smirk and snaked around the pole, slithering in all directions and arching backwards into her dance routine. If Jack wasn't there to watch the exposed parts of her back, legs and stomach, he was definitely staring at the way her strong dance movements emanate something he wanted for himself. Strength and ability, the ability to let it go of something when necessary perhaps.

Many dancers appeared at the end of the stage performing tricks and watching it rain green and silver money all around them, each dancer with their own signature trick, their own song and their own costume and theme. Bunny and Hiccup enjoyed every second whilst Jack only admired the dancing and glanced up to make sure none of the dancers were targeting him for some reason. Otherwise, he drank shamelessly from the bottle of jägermeister and stared down at his feet.

Noise seemed to drown out of Jack's system when the alcohol began to kick in and the loud booms of music and cheers from the crowd became nothing more than pulsing vibrations in his brain. However, energy did not decide to leave his presence and the only thing that made him look up was the last dancer who made his skin burn in her presence, his heart desire, his mind almost hypnotized by the movements she performed. She was nicknamed 'Little Snowflake' and wore a platinum tiara.

They locked eyes for a split second and Jack's tired skin, tightened, his eyes widened, his mouth fell open ever so slightly. This dancer did not smile, she did not give the crowd a cheeky smile or blow a kiss to a customer or spank herself a little like many of the other dancers did. Instead, her pale, made-up face was straight and serious, her body stood strong and poised in the blue glitter gown that she wore (a gown with many peek holes, of course). There was no music, there was no audience encouragement, there was just her and one strobe light, walking up slowly to the pole and rolling her fingers down the metal. She breathed against it and Hiccup patted Jack, whispering "do you think she's going to do anything?" He asked. But Jack had already seen the colour of the tiara, and he had already felt the tense energy in her presence.

She opened her painted eyelids and locked eyes with Jack again. "Wait" he said to Hiccup and sure enough, it had been planned all along as a dramatic dance piece to keep the crowd waiting and anticipating her moves. Before they knew it, the silver rhinestone heels lifted off the ground and spiralled around the pole. She gripped tightly onto it and let everything go. She paid no attention to the crowds pleads, she just closed her eyes and let the dubstep music sink deep into her chest, let the electricity flow through her every joint.

"Fuck me..." Bunny commented in amazement.

"After this show, I will" Hiccup joked but both men continued to stare in silence and surprise, sipping on brightly decorated cocktails.

This time, Jack didn't stare at her body and how her slender curves fit so perfectly with the music or how her white gold hair created shapes in the blue and silver strobe lights. He also didn't focus all that much on the way she danced and adapted to the bass and beats and treble. No, he just zoomed his attention in on _her. _

Following his previous thoughts, he couldn't tell whether Little Snowflake was a human, or a thing. When she walked and glanced his way, her eyes were dull and it seemed that life had been extracted dry from her lips. She looked incapable of smiling, incapable of love. She appeared a major victim of pain. Her breathing was almost robotic. But when she danced… When she danced, she gave a whole new meaning to what it was to be human and she inhaled every breath that the crowd had lost by watching her, using it in her routine. Jack was instantly entranced and couldn't pin his eyes away from her.

Each time she looked at him, his legs and hands tensed on the chair, his breath got caught in his throat and his lip quivered. He hadn't felt this way in almost a decade and it scared the hell out of him. He quickly jumped off his seat and ran out of the club, collapsing against the wall for fresh air.

Jack panted heavily against the bricks and shivered slightly as he felt the chill of the breeze and the light spitting of cold rain. Right then, he heard faded echoes from in the club of Bunny and Hiccup shouting his name. He instantly picked up and ran off again through the muddy puddles in the concrete until he reached the safety of the corner. He just wanted to leave that place where his feelings were stronger than Little Snowflake's grip on the pole. He felt like bathing his sorrow in alcohol and so set off to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again I apologize for the delay... But thank you ever so much for being so patient and supportive in your reviews. I am also very pleased with all the follows and favourites, keep it up and remember to tell me what you think. I suppose this chapter is more speech-dominated but oh well, I hope I could convey a little humour in it on the guy's behalf ;) I hope you're all sticking to your new year's resolutions! (Secretly, I know you're not, haha).**

**~MaliJo x**


	3. Deep Depression

**Chapter Three**

Deep Depression

* * *

><p>What was a light drizzle of rain soon escalated to larger shower, soaking through the holes of Jack's sweater. He glanced around the corner where Bunny and Hiccup were fleeing to the car, holding their hands above their heads in attempt of shelter. However, when they had successfully hauled themselves into the vehicle, it did not start up, nor move forward. They were staying there, patiently waiting for Jack. But Jack couldn't go; there was no point.<p>

The white-haired man slapped his own cold cheek, aggravated with himself for agreeing to this KFC/Princess Pussy adventure when he could have easily phoned up once more and cancelled or just not gone. He watched them for a further few moments but they hadn't made any effort to move. Jack presumed they would eventually leave when they realised he had gone to party elsewhere and alone. In fact, they were most probably swigging merrily from their Buxton water bottle full of vodka. They didn't need him.

With that thought in mind, Jack jammed his hands into his pockets and began walking along the sidewalk, staring down at the ground for mostly two reasons: a) the rain could easily slide down his jaw line rather than flood his eyes if he were to look forward or up, and b) it was kind of a coping mechanism if he were being honest.

Although Jack was now way out of distance from both his friends _and _Princess Pussy, he still felt as if Snowflake's eyes were drilling through his neck, that her hands were pulling him back and drowning him like the nymphs of the lake, like the sirens of the sea.

He shook his head free of dark thoughts and looked around him. There were two closed cafes, a newsagents, a photocopying shop and oh hallelujah, a bar just across the road. Jack pulled his hands from his pockets and sprinted across the puddle-infested road towards the bar, and just a normal bar, no dancing Princesses, no tiaras, no Hiccup and Bunny and no old, desirable feelings.

Jack tugged down on the door handle and pushed open the entrance to the bar. Around him it was warm and only slightly loud with the chatters of both genders, the pouring of beer and a small local band covering a few of Pink Floyd's most popular songs. It seemed cosy enough to drown his liver in alcohol.

As Jack approached the mahogany bar top, he reached into his sweater pockets and pulled out his pleather wallet, checking that there was enough money in there to get hammered off his ass. Luckily, there was and he seated himself atop a red barstool, leaning on the side and waiting for the barmaid to tend to his order.

"Hey handsome, how can I help?" She asked. Jack chuckled at her charm and examined her face a little closer. Ruby lips, chocolate eyes and dark skin with sleek black curls. She seemed like someone who would offer good advice and pour a good glass of scotch at the same time. But advice was far beyond the help he needed now and scotch was not the drink he wanted to burn down his throat tonight.

"Hey… um, how about some Canadian Club Whisky and Hendricks's Gin to stay and a bottle of Daniel's to go" Jack suggested, browsing through the endless shelf of booze. The barmaid scanned him sheepishly and dropped the cloth that she had been using to smooth out and shine the bar top.

"Seems like you got some pain behind those eyes" she commented, folding her arms.

"How could you tell?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Well, that was quite a depressing order of drinks and ain't nobody gonna be down in Tiana's Place. I mean, look around you, all these people got stuff back home they don't wanna know about so they come here, but they don't be sad about it, they smile because when they ain't got anything good to brag about in classy clubs, they've got the best treasure that you could possibly share. A smile."

Jack bit his thumb nail as he thought over her words, thought over how the only thing that made him smile was now smiling for another man. The goddamn plumber. He opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Right, lady, thanks for the advice but I'm a little beyond repair right now. You seem like you're into metaphors and here's a good one for you: Those drinks are going to help me heal, right. The whisky will stitch me up, the gin will shut me off and the Jack Daniels is just to numb the pain."

"That's what my daddy said and he's out the back of the church now. It's what they all say. Now I can't promise you no happiness in the future but once you've hit rock bottom, you can stay there but there is only one way to go… Up" The barmaid told him and he read her name tag on the yellow blouse she wore before she turned away to fulfil his orders. Her name was Tiana.

In all honesty, Jack really did appreciate her kind words and felt selfish when he barely knew her, as in, she may be carrying heavier weights than himself and there was him, blabbing on about pain, and her, this kind stranger offering all the help she had in the world. The major problem was not that he couldn't simply take the advice on board, but rather he was too far beyond repair. Advice only works one way: if your life is at the brink of disaster but it won't work for someone who has already lived past the disaster and is still stuck in the aftermath of rubble like himself.

Tiana returned before Jack with a circular tray equipped with three different types of glasses to drink from and the bottles new and fresh with Whisky, Gin and Jack Daniels. She gave him a look of sympathy.

"I'll pay now" Jack told her, knowing he would be pretty much wasted by the time his bill came across. Tiana calculated the price of each bottle and came to her conclusion.

"Ok" she said "half price for the lot"

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Sure"

"But why, I've got a good job. I can pay full price and more"

"Nah, give more money when you're back to normal again."

Jack faintly smiled. After all the hurt, it was pretty amazing how one simple smile and gesture from a barmaid could change the atmosphere. Of course it didn't stay a light and happy atmosphere for long. She took the money gently and smiled, turned away and embraced with her partner who was named Naveen. It wasn't so much that the lover's mollycoddling made Jack feel inadequate or awkward per say but it made him feel just that little more _lonely_.

He unscrewed the cap from the whisky and poured it into the smallest glass. He took it in shots; refilling and then drinking the same glass until it got tiresome and he started to drink manually from the bottle instead.

The effect didn't hit him right away, it started with just tingles, warm liquid burning down his throat as the band began to cover _Hey You _by Pink Floyd- a slow song which represented all too much.

When the songs went from slow to miserable, Jack had already started on his gin, going through the same process as he did so with the whisky, feeling almost drunk but not quite getting the full effects yet so he chugged it in long sour swigs. People began to filter out and consciousness began to fade from Jack's mind. He smiled because the booze made him happy at least for the time being.

* * *

><p>Princess Pussy had been drained of customers now and all the dancers had gathered their things, changed backstage and headed off back home. It was around midnight when Little Snowflake had finished her dance and headed backstage to get dressed again. There was a visitor.<p>

"Elsa…" cooed a deep voice. The blonde swivelled around in her chair, a make-up facial wipe to hand and the bulbs of the mirror lighting up her pale face. Through the mirror she saw a man, the owner of the club to be precise stood there, dark navy teal suit and piercing green eyes shooting out from the shadows.

Once she had deciphered who the man was, she rolled her eyes and continued dabbing her face gently, her lips pursed into a straight line as she stared at her reflection. The man slowly glided towards her, two gloved hands reaching out and gently grasping her bare shoulders, cold from the absence of heat in the backstage changing rooms.

"Hans, you can't be in the ladies rooms" Elsa informed him, moisturising her hands.

"Oh can't I?" He quipped "I own the damn place you know"

"I know"

"And everyone else is gone. Why do you take the longest, huh? It's as if you're just waiting for us to be alone again"

"No, that is not the reason, that is never the reason"

"Enlighten me then"

Elsa stayed quiet. The reason she stayed back longer than the others was because of the thrill, the excitement, the mental orgasm she felt spasm throughout her limbs when she danced and let the passion take over her every move. Something Hans would not understand, a man who lacked the necessary feelings when it came to this kind of thing.

"You wouldn't get it" Elsa told him very simply, sighing to herself. Hans leant down on her shoulder, his chin resting in the crook of her neck and she felt his auburn sideburns brush against the skin of her jaw. He stared at her reflection.

"You're so beautiful" he told her, lust oozing heavily from his voice. Elsa inhaled sharply when she felt his hands snake lower from their original position on her shoulders.

"I want to taste you again, Snowflake..." he whispered, revelling in the memory of her pleasured moans barely a month before.

"That was a mistake" Elsa told him, ignoring how he fondled her feminine assets.

"I beg to differ" he smirked, coming to a still with his hands. He gradually turned his face towards her and placed his lips onto her own. Elsa was not at all taken by surprise as it was a regular thing with Hans, desiring her. She kissed him back but she did not allow him the energy of what he was trying to gain from the kiss. It was an empty, regular gesture, igniting lust and nothing more. Hans pulled away with a faint smile, his golden eyes hooded by a quipped red fringe, freckles sprawled across his nose.

Hans didn't once take his eyes off of her as he snaked his hand back down her torso until they reached her waist. He brushed past her hip and dropped something into her open hand to which she pulled up and examined: two plastic bags around the size of her palm, full to the top with white powder and pink tablets. She sighed in sorrow at the thought of another delivery, another few trips around the corner, getting closer to trouble each time.

"I don't want to deal your drugs anymore" Elsa breathed, keeping her eyes down until she felt his lips on her neck which made her gasp quickly.

"I knew I could trust you, Elsa darling" he smiled as if she had complied to his offer.

Elsa placed the Hans' dirty drugs on the side top and stood to her feet as he walked away from her towards the doorway. Elsa then pulled down the straps of her dress and let it fall down before she reached for her regular clothing. Hans then left.

* * *

><p>Jack found himself wandering around the road, wobbling on each step, a bottle of Jack Daniels grasped tightly in his hand. He took another long sip and scowled at the foul weather. It was still raining of course, heavier than ever. Jack didn't even make a small effort to stay dry and his clothing soaked in the rainwater like a flimsy sponge.<p>

With all the extra water weight, Jack found himself crouching down slightly to keep balance in his terribly drunken state. But honestly, did everything Jack decided to do have a good outcome? With a small ounce of soberness, he thought of Hiccup and Bunny; he could've joined them and had a little fun rather than kicking puddles and killing his liver with alcohol.

Unfortunately, the deep and buried thoughts of Rapunzel arose horrifically like zombies, clouding the image of possibly travelling home and calling this nightmare a day. Tears pricked his blue eyes as if they weren't already saw enough. Jack was going to cry, but he didn't want to, he didn't want to collapse in the middle of the road and mourn over his lost love (if you could even call it love). He didn't want to face the fact that it could've all been a big lie, he may never of had her heart despite she always had his ad still did. The thing that saddened him most was due to the fact that whilst he was moping and bathing in his own deep pits of misery, Rapunzel was warmed up and deeply in love. The contrast was too painful and Jack didn't want to feel this way, he wanted to be happy and that seemed like a very distant if not unlikely wish to wish for.

As the rain showered down harder, filling the crack and dents of the sidewalk and road like bowls, Jack felt cold water lap at his feet and his fingers, his ears, his toes and nose were all numb with coldness, stinging like the tears that burned down his icy cold cheeks.

"I hate you!" Jack shouted, his chest a heavier weight than his clothes. He took another sip of the JD. "Why would you do this to me, you selfish… you selfish bitch-" his sentence came to an abrupt end when a silver car speeded around the corner, knocking his drunk self off balance, landing ass-first into a large, dank puddle. There was no initial panic to get up and continue walking, in fact, he was pretty content to roll around and cleanse his sins in the road puddle but that was only until he heard the light clank of metal on concrete.

His heart stopped, his hands gripped the rugged smoothness of the road and he was too stunned to move, paralyzed by the thought and sound evidence that he may have lost or was currently loosing the precious band of gold that he had hoped to keep as a souvenir of his rejection if that made any sense.

He reached out through the puddle in a flash. He felt the ring that had plopped out of his pocket as he fell but the force of his hand reaching out to retrieve it also pushed the ring across the road, rolling until it disappeared underground. Or, in a drain and down to the sewers to be exact.

"No!" Jack cried, crawling towards the gushing drain, and looking down hopefully for any sign of hope that could possibly get him the ring back. But it had long gone and the water vacuuming through the drain prevented him from looking deeper. The feeling of giving up was nigh… He fell back onto his side and just lay there, thinking about what had become of himself, what was he doing? Why did this make him so sad and why couldn't he just let it go and get over it. Alas, his questions were once again forgotten.

"Jack...Frost… is that you?" spoke a bubbly voice. He rotated his head toward the source of the voice and found a woman standing there, two auburn braids over her shoulders, her teal eyes hooded under a large umbrella. Despite she knew his name, he had no idea who she was and the pounding of his intoxicated mind didn't make it any easier to remember her features.

"I'd remember that white hair anywhere, God it's been years" the lady continued though Jack had no idea what she was on about and still she proceeded. "What are you, um, doing in a puddle?" Jack once again, didn't answer.

Anna Bjorgman, who stood there under her umbrella, trying to help her old friend but not quite knowing how, decided that speaking would not be the tin opener and she would have to do something. Actions spoke louder than words after all. She edged closer to his lonely soul and bet over slightly to meet his face. "Come on, come home with me and we'll talk there" she smiled, speaking softly. She couldn't very well bring herself to leave him out in the piercing cold anyway and Jack only but complied.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Well, thanks a bunch for all the support on this story, it makes me so happy to know people enjoy my writing :) Jelsa fans, there will be NO Helsa if you got confused on the middle part, he just wants to dominate her. As always, leave your reviews and look forward to the next chapter! **

**~MaliJo x**


	4. An Act of Kindness

**Chapter Four**

An Act of Kindness

* * *

><p>Drunk and discombobulated, Jack had hobbled under the umbrella that Anna was holding, his hoodie drenched in muddy water and yet, the rain still pounded down, and to add to the misery, a loud rumble resonated through the clouds.<p>

"Looks like there's going to be a storm" Anna observed, trying to force the umbrella against the wind. "We're almost at mine, it's only ten minutes away. Hold on, Jack."

Jack was balancing himself against her shoulder, heaving his weight through the strong weather and silently mourning the loss of that damn ring. That ring that represented so much to him and he lost it before it had even been slid onto _anyone's_ finger.

The other thing that burdened him was that he was having a hard time remembering who Anna was. He knew that if he was sober and his vision wasn't blurred out by rain, the possibility of remembering her would've been slightly higher but he faintly remembered her jolly voice, reassuring him even though she was not in the best condition herself, the weather battling her face and all.

Luckily, the flimsy umbrella held out until they reached Anna's block of apartments and she used the keys to buzz herself in. Jack followed the redhead haphazardly, gripping onto the banister and tripping up a short flight of stairs.

The lighting in the hallways was extremely bright and he could hear his shoes squelching with water, the cold finally reaching his intoxicated brain. Once Anna noticed him swerving on each step, dangerously close to tumbling down, she grabbed hold of his wrist and heaved him up to door number '13', pushing open the door and lugging him into the warmth of her apartment where the lights were a little more dim and less blinding.

"Elsa, Anna?!" Grunted a voice from deeper inside the home.

"It's just me, Kristoff, I'll put the kettle on!" Anna replied as she assorted her drenched coat and umbrella on the coat pegs, scuttling into the kitchen area and arranging four mugs containing green tea, earl grey, coffee and cocoa.

"Come in, Jack. I don't bite" Anna smiled. Jack nonchalantly bobbled in, squinting around the room, oblivious to bits and bobs on the floor that became trip-hazards. He went to sit on the couch and fell rather ungracefully atop the coffee table, groaning in spite of himself.

Anna bit her lip, studying him with some concern. From what she remembered of her old friend, he was lively and charming; not drunk and sloppy but of course things change and more importantly _people _change. Jack knew that just as well as Anna did.

In the next room was a bulky towheaded blonde man, laying in bed with a gruff voice but wide brown eyes from a day (or a couple of weeks in fact) of unwanted rest. He was propped up against many pillows and blankets, his leg in a tough cast and a mixture of sponge, bandage and cast wrapped securely around his neck. Kristoff had been recovering from a work accident in which he was fixing a TV aerial three storeys up in winter and tumbled down courtesy of some black ice on the roof.

Ever since, Anna had been looking after him, her husband, at home and Elsa had been out, working twice as hard to replace the income they were quickly losing from Kristoff and Anna's absence at work.

"Hey honey" Anna simpered softly, bending down to kiss Kristoff on the forehead.

"Hey" Kristoff sighed.

"I'm brewing you an earl grey"

"Good, ah, I can't wait to get out of this bed"

"I know" Anna drifted towards the closet and pulled out the smallest shirt and pair of jeans that Kristoff owned.

"Uh, what are you doing with my clothes Miss. Anna?" Kristoff grinned.

"We have a soaking wet and drunk guest" Anna informed.

"Who?"

"Jackson Overland Frost, an old friend from school but you and Elsa won't know him"

"Hmm."

Anna crept into the living room to find that Jack had left his skew whiff position on the coffee table and was now snooping around the kitchen drawers and cupboards like a plain old mooch.

"Oi, what are you up to" Anna laughed, abruptly pulling him towards her and passing him the small pile of dry clothes.

"I was looking for booze" Jack slurred, a proud and lop-sided grin on his face.

"Well shame on you! Go and get dressed, there's a bathroom down the hall" Anna told him, practically shoving him out of her sight. Anna had a little disposition when it came to intoxicated people... she found it rather hilarious and unless the person in question was shooed within the first five seconds, she usually found herself in fights which is one thing many drunk people like to stir up other than their drink. .

Jack emerged from the bathroom some time later. The jeans that pooled a little at his feet were on the right way but the buttons on the shirt that was still too large for him were done up the wrong way and his hair was still a ghastly damp mess of silver. Anna examined him, one finger pressed to her pink lips.

"It'll have to do" she reasoned, hopping towards the hot beverages and pouring everyone something to drink.

Unsure of what to do now, Jack stood like a lousy lump in the living room, deciding that he may as well make himself familiar with his surroundings and so gandered around the shelves and drawers, trying to make sense of everything, trying to remember the woman before him who had so kindly plucked him from the cold, merciful streets and exposing him to a nice warm home. Hopefully his actions wouldn't pass off as prying once more.

As if Anna could read his mind, she gushed hot water in all the mugs besides the one filled with cocoa and asked very spontaneously "so do you remember who I am yet?"

Jack put a pause on his meddling and gazed at her with a vacant expression and wonky blue eyes. Normally, someone would make up some kind of excuse or at least be sympathetic about the truth when their old friend had been so kind as to shelter them from stormy weather and offer them dry clothes, a hot drink and a place to crash. Unfortunately, the drunkenness blinds its victim and Jack was no exception to that.

"Uh… I can't s-say that I… do" Jack mumbled, _less _sympathetically than hoped but Anna understood perfectly that everything he said and did would be a distant memory or huge regret the next day and nothing was personal. Anna had witnessed her older sister return home wasted and wrecked before like you wouldn't believe and mean, punitive things had been said before, things had been broken (including hearts) but whilst Elsa had learnt her lesson not to drink alcohol excessively; Anna had learnt her lesson on not to take a drunk speech so personally.

"I might as well just tell you, then" Anna told, seating herself down on the couch and pawing the spot next to her expectantly. Jack tumbled beside her.

"A confession?" he grinned and she could smell the potent scent of whisky and gin.

"Kinda" Anna giggled in return. "Well, we were lab partners for a year in high school."

Jack stared at her blankly, racing through his memory and biting down on his tongue to stop himself saying some kind of cheeky remark. Surely a nice woman and her decrepit husband wouldn't allow him in their home unless she knew him somehow and lying didn't look like her field of being, nor did rape or murder so he felt safe around her and he only felt safe around people he knew since Rapunzel's betrayal. He knew Anna from high school, it seemed plausible enough.

"Anna" Jack exclaimed sloppily ribboning his arms around her shoulders and beaming. She smelt heavily of strawberries. The redhead laughed before gradually unravelling his arms from her frame. Though she knew that Jack still hadn't got the full image of their time spent together some years ago, she knew that he remembered and would be slightly more perceptible to remember further as morning replaces night and his hangover groggily fades.

"I'm glad you remember a little, because I remember _you_. Jack Frost, the school charmer before you became the school love-nut. Speaking of that, how is Rapunzel?" Anna asked cheerily with no knowledge of what she had set off. Strangely, Jack seemed calm though his smile had long gone dissipated.

"She's… she's great" Jack began, almost content with the fact she was gone until he remembered Eugene and his own failed proposal, then the anger once again began to seep in like darkness. "Rapunzel is doing great yeah, great for a _whore_" he spat, feeling no remorse for his harsh words.

Anna was almost taken aback, her eyes proterberantly wide and eyebrows raised high. The question is now, does she ask about what he meant? Or leave it down to her experience of drunken words that could tear apart a vulnerable, naive person at any given time. However, her courage outweighed the choice scales.

"Why say that about Rapunzel? You love her, don't you?" Anna queried gently. Jack's face crumpled slightly, he seemed like he was about to cry again. The home around him no longer felt warm and new, friendly and hopeful. It felt more like his own home which was a simple series of floors, walls and doors that kept him contained and ultimately trapped to deal with his sorrow.

"W-when you found me… I had lost a ring. It was the ring I proposed to her with" Jack slobbered.

"Oh… did she reject?" Anna interjected.

"No, eight years of being together, she could _hardly _reject but… she was gone way before I even pulled the ring out"

"Gone?"

"With someone else, she didn't love me which is fine, I can't force anyone to love me but I wanted her to be less of a coward, have a little more dignity than to let me find out the hard way when she could have told me, then I wouldn't feel this much pain and betrayal."

Anna pursed her lips, rotating her palm around his back comfortingly and trying to make her voice as soothing as possible. _No wonder the poor sod was lying in that puddle _she thought empathetically. Before she had found Kristoff and found elation in his big heart, she had also had her share of heartbreak. Some minor, some excruciatingly painful and by the look in his sad, drained eyes, Anna just knew that he had experienced and seen something that could never go unseen, an image that would stay with him until he died.

"It's okay" Anna breathed softly.

"No, it's not" Jack sniffled "I want her back, I can't just simply let her go after all the time and love I used on her, to make our relationship better. I worked so hard for it but I feel like I'm being punished over and over and over again…"

"It's good you're getting this all out. What she did was unspeakable, but you need to move on, Jack… You need to stop looking to return to that sadness and find your happiness like I did"

"I bet it was easy for you, you're such an optimist after all"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy. I met Kristoff because he was my sister's work colleague before they both got new jobs. She introduced me to him and I love her dearly for that"

"Your sister, eh?"

"Yeah, Elsa. Maybe she has a bachelorette of your liking, too. After all, she is a bit of a matchmaker these days" Anna smirked and Jack could only scowl at her prominent optimism and hope in him. He felt thieved of hope, his heart had been raped.

But that name… _Elsa. _It skipped over in his mind like a graceful bird in flight. Somehow, he knew that person even if the name was foreign to him. Perhaps she was in high school with them, too.

"W-was Elsa with us in school?" He asked the space beside him before realising Anna was tending to the drinks, passing him a hot coffee which he took despite his mind was wobbling like jelly, the coffee was known as a slow key to soberness.

"No, Elsa went to a private dance school with the money she got from our parents' life insurance. I spent mine on my wedding" and Anna pointed to a framed picture of her in a stunning ivory gown beside a smartly-dressed Kristoff, both laughing in a grand manor, well-manicured gardens in the distance and a large, extravagant cake between them.

Jack smiled gingerly at the photo. He always envisioned himself marrying Rapunzel after all their time together (hence the ring and the… _incident_) but it just wasn't meant to be, and he was sort of glad in the respect that he caught her cheating whilst they _weren't _married because it would've been even harder to deal with if he were her husband and that had happened. He sipped the hot, bitter coffee and leant back. It was the first time back there that he had expressed his feelings towards Rapunzel without crying or shouting. Perhaps it was the booze cutting that out or maybe it was the effulgent company of Anna who listened like she was already a member of his family. Family was also a topic little orphan Jack didn't like to think much about.

Whilst Anna brought Kristoff his earl grey, Jack stayed seated and examined the following framed pictures: a family portrait of a brunette woman and a redhead man both holding a blonde toddler and a small baby as well as a white dog lapping at the woman's foot. There was a picture of Kristoff, his arms wrapped around Anna and the same blonde who he presumed was Elsa, the _sister_. He could almost recognize the features of her porcelain face behind the blur of his vision. Lastly, there was a picture of who again he thought was Elsa, dressed in an icy blue leotard, the skirt intentially ripped, her hair in a messy bun and her eyes closed. She was leant back under a bright strobe light, her hands reaching upwards and fog embracing her bare feet. The dancing was what he recognized the most.

Something shook him from his trance: the opening of the front door, the latch clicking and the wood slamming behind whoever had rushed in, heavily panting most probably due to the storm that was vastly brewing outside.

"Anna!" She called, hanging up her coat and transferring something from the coat pocket to her jean pocket in a discreet manner.

"Elsa!" Anna grinned in delight, merrily galloping towards her sister and pulling her dripping body into a tight embrace. Jack heard the name and instantly, shot his head around, his jaw opening ever so slightly and his eyes pinned onto the magnificently angelic woman despite her clothes were wet and clinging to her body, her braid was damp and the chardonnay waves had darkened from the harsh rain. She was beautiful like… like a _snowflake_.

And then, the penny dropped. Little Snowflake. There was no mistaking those beautiful glossy orbs of hers, the silky smooth curves and the distant, far-off look painted across her perfect face. The photo of her dancing finally made sense and his whole world began crashing down again like it had at the strip club where he met her only hours before.

She caught his eyes in a gaze for the third time that night and didn't let go whether that was for good or for bad, Jack wasn't really paying much attention to her reaction. He smiled in his drunken state and waddled quickly towards her. She was the last thing he set his eyes on that stormy, unforgiving night.

"Snowflake!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Oh... Kind of a cliff hanger, huh? ;)**

**Thanks everyone for the abundance of support on this, I never thought I would get so many readers this early! I appreciate it so much, so thank you haha I love you all dearly. I feel like apologizing for the lateness of the update is pointless because I seem to do that in every author's note. Just know that every time it happens, I'm sorry :'D Leave your reviews and see you next time :)**

**~MaliJo x**


End file.
